Present day computers (PC's) in most cases, have an audio output port on the rear wall of the PC for use with a standard set of headphones having a stereo mini plug attached to an elongated electrical cord. There are problems with this present headphone system and the rear entry position of the audio output port on the back of the PC. It limits the use of the headphone set by the PC user, wherein most of the elongated electrical cord is used in connecting the headphone set to the audio output port at the back of the PC. The PC user has only a limited amount of space in which to move about while using the headphone set, as presently depicted. Also, the PC user has the inconvenience of having to reach to the back of the computer to connect the headphone set.
There remains a need for a computer headphone extension cord device which may be easily connected to the audio output port on the back of a personal computer. The computer headphone extension cord device has an elongated electrical cord and a receiving box with a phone jack port therein which is extended to the front, of the computer where the stereo mini-plug from a headphone set is received within the phone jack port of the computer headphone extension cord.